


Things We Keep Hidden

by Emmybanana



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, F/F, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmybanana/pseuds/Emmybanana
Summary: Sayori is a happy little ball of sunshine all the time. She loves her friends more than anything and would do anything to make them happy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Things We Keep Hidden

"You are so selfish. Why can't you just be happy for him? You don't deserve him. Your such a horrible person."

Sayori pulled the covers over her head. Trying to tune out the voice that listed out all of the things that were wrong with her.  
She tried so hard to make sure everyone was happy, even if she wasn't. As painful as it was, it was worth it to see the smiles on her friends faces. That made it all worth it. 

It was an unhealthy obsession, she knew it. But her friends deserve to be happy, she didn't. Especially with how selfish she was. 

She could see it. The judgmental looks they gave her when she did something wrong. When she would trip and fall, or when she broke something, no matter what it was she would feel this overwhelming sense of shame crash onto her shoulders. But she would never let it show.

She would often spend lunchtime in the bathroom crying because she didn't want to see the fake smiles on the people that secretly hated her. She loved her friends more than anything. They didn't deserve to listen to the annoying voice of a burden like her.

Before she would leave the bathroom to go to class, she would look in the mirror. She hates the way she looks.  
Her dull blue eyes, her unusual salmon hair and the childish bow she put in it, her small chest. It bothered her so much that she has resorted to stuffing her bra with tissue paper, just to make her feel better about it. It didn't work. 

But the literature club was her heaven.

Everyone was so kind and welcoming, and unlike other clubs, she didn't get the feeling that any of them were fake.  
Sure Natsuki could be pretty rude, but she always seemed to have an extra cupcake waiting on your desk whenever someone was feeling particularly down.

Sure Yuri was very shy and quite and usually had her head buried in a book. But she was really smart and she often helped Sayori with her homework. Not to mention, she was a really good listener too.

And then there was Monika.

Monika was not only known for her good looks and several talents, but for her kindness as well. She was perfect in every way. When Sayori told her about her depression, she smiled and nodded. Almost as if she already knew.

"It's very brave of you to tell me, Sayori." She said.

Sayori wiped the tears away from her eyes. 

"Please don't tell anyone." Sayori pleaded.

She didn't want anyone to worry about her. She would only burden them.

"Alright, I won't." Monika said.

"Do you promise?" Sayori asked, her eyes starting to tear up again.

Monika nodded again. "I promise." 

She said it with such purpose, as if she had made it her personal mission to keep her secret. It made Sayori feel guilty for wasting the club presidents time by telling her about her petty problems. But it didn't stop her from lunging at Monika and giving her a hug. It took Monika a moment to respond but she eventually returned the hug.

At that moment, things in the world seem to get better. It felt good not being the only one who knows about what she go's through. 

Finally, someone understood. 

Finally, things were going to be okay. Things were finally going to get better.


End file.
